User blog:Shas'o'Kais/Pages that Require Editing/Proofreading
List of pages on this wiki which require editing/proofreading/completion due to major additions of content (since November 2014) that have not been properly reviewed or quality checked. *Imperium Secundus (when completed) *Horus Heresy Chronology *Great Crusade Chronology *Ork Boyz (when completed) *Krom Dragongaze (when completed) *Grave Warden Terminator Squad *Terminator Armour *Temple Tendency *House Atrax *Legio Gryphonicus *Flesh Tearers *Blood Angels (Notable Blood Angels, Chapter Relics, Chapter Organisation, Chapter Homeworld *Blood Angels 1st Company *Blood Angels 2nd Company *Angels Encarmine *Death Company *Erasmus Tycho *Gabriel Seth *Legio Gryphonicus *Death Company *Sanguinius *Firedrakes *Imperial Saints *Ignace Karkasy *Legio Tempestus *Long War *Third War for Armageddon (The Dark Truth section) *Zarathusa *Ethereal *Solomon *Templar Brethren *Khymera *Deredeo Pattern Dreadnought *Worldbreaker *Cold Trade *Cryptos *Harlequin *Prometheus *Missionary *Nocturne *Sand Tiger *Ur-Ghul *Sslyth *Medusae *Troupe Master *Skyweaver *Webway *Voidweaver *Nassir Amit *Iyanden *Necromunda (Planet) *Titan Weapons *Banelord-class Titan *Brotherhood of the Horned Darkness *Prince Yriel *Biel-Tan *House Orhlacc *House Makabius *Kaelor *Craftworld *Ghost Warrior *Lu'Nasad *Nurglings *Astropath *Il'fannor (Merchant)-class Starship *Lar'shi (Hero)-class Starship *House Ærthegn *Skether'qan (Messenger)-class Starship *Kir'qath (Defender)-class Starship *Kass'l (Orca)-class Gunship *Skitarii *Sven Bloodhowl *Egil Iron Wolf *Agathean Domain *Eldar *Imperial Knight *Killian's Bane *Razorwing *Knight Paladin *Imperial Knight Heraldry *House Vulker *House Raven *Freeblade *Ireton MaSade *Cyclothrathe *Yelav Draykavac *Interrogator *Numinal *Liberation of Numinal *Solar Auxilia *Daemonhost *Lethe *Coronid Reach *Incaladion *Leman Russ Incinerator *Dracosan *Atar-Median *Ogryn Charonite *Moab *Vorax-class Battle-Automata *Imperialis Militia *Roboute Guilliman *Ultramarines *Landunder *Gethsamaine *Vaults of Moravec *Legio Praesagius *Legio Suturvora *Battle of Calth *Grail Abyss *Pit Thing *House Vornherr *Collegia Titanica (history) *Manachean Commonwealth *Invictarus Suzerain *Fulmentarus Terminator *Locutarus *Damocles Command Rhino (history) *Diabolist *Askellon Sector *Agri-World *Coronid Deeps *Port Maw *Hol Beloth *Zardu Layak *Marius Gage *Chaos Cults *Monodominant *Xanthite *Amalathian *Or'es El'leath (Custodian)-class Battleship *Horusian *Treachery at Port Maw *Inquisitor *Recongregator *Ultramar *Istvaanian *Azariah Kyras *Thorian *Fyodor Karamazov *Oblationist *Ork Domain *Flash Gitz *Phaenonite *Amaranthine Syndicate *Adrastia *Cyclops Cluster *Libricar *Chaos Lord (Notables section) *Dark Compliance *Ocularian *Anakatis Kul Blade-Slave *Selena Agna *Adepta Sororitas *Vore-Weapon *Sanctioned Psyker *Astropath *Void Born *Discipline Master *Familiar *Space Hulk (1993 Video Game) *Space Hulk (2013 Video Game) *Void Kraken *Yu'Vath *Artellus Numeon *Disciples of Thule *Terrorax *Volker Straub *Zachariah Kersh *Ezrachi *Quesiah Ichabod *Lar'shi'vre (Protector)-class Cruiser *Slaanesh *Nomus Rhy'tan *Zahariel *Hive Fleet Dagon *Ateanism *Ur'zan Drakgaard *Pale Throng *Daemon Weapon (Italicization, linking fixes and formatting) *Menagerie *Highborn *Black Crusade (Launching a Black Crusade Section) *Curse of Solomon *Talassar *Taghmata Omnissiah *Abominatus *Flayed Hand *Slaugth *Penal Legion *Centurion *Hrax *Zone Mortalis *Principia Belicosa *Juno *Pellenne *Kalto *Sons of Sanguinius *Hive Fleet Dagon *KX139 Ta'unar Supremacy Armour (To be updated soon) *Desoleum *Enkidu *Cerix Magnus *Selvanus Binary *Temperance *Port Aquila *Snope's World *Thornmaw *Sholen Skara *Legio Perennia *Roaring Blades *Kiavahr *Corvin Severax *Emperor's Champion *Kabal of the Lords of the Iron Thorn *Leviathan Pattern Siege Dreadnought *Kabal of the Flayed Skull *Shadowseer *Solitaire *Death Jester *Chainsabre *Conqueror Cannon *Cerastus Knight-Atrapos *Codex Astartes! *Aspect Shrine *Navar Hef *Red Angel *Research Station *Pleasure World *Graven Spectres/Astral Blades/Black Ravens *Death World *Possessed *Plaguefleet *Blood Tigers *Velk'Han *Celestian Guard *Sons of the Raven *Nimbosa *Juggernaut *Sons of Sek *Askellon Sector *Forraliss *Thramas Crusade *Therion Cohort *Cyrene Valantion *Kayvaan Shrike *Legio Vindictus *Aun'Va (Rewrite Pending) *Kroot (Rewrite Pending) *Bloodgorged, The *Khorne Daemonkin (when completed) *Vicente Sixx *Castor *Dark Sons/Dark Hunters/Savage Swords (Basic proofread) *The Warriors of the Reborn *Blackshield *Oan Mkoll *Autek Mor *Nykona Sharrowkyn *Autilon Skorr *Armillus Dynat *Exodus *Shadow Killer *Dark Fury Assault Squad *Nârik Dreygur *Deliverer *Shadow Wardens *Endryd Haar *Shuriken Catapult/Vortex Warhead (Reconcile new info with previous edits) *Shattered Legions *Digital Weapon *Fists Exemplar *Tuchulcha *Bodt *Xana II *Xana Incursion *House Malinax *Gloriana-class Battleship *Ordo Tempestus (MAJOR PAGE) *Brotherhood of Dust *Brazen Beasts *Ordo Hereticus - Hereticus Investigations section *Xiaphas Jurr *Killa Kan *Tahril *Halo Devices *Darnath Lysander (Major Revision) *Mastodon *Remove Badab War Category/Remove from associated pages *Talisman: The Horus Heresy *Clawed Fiend *Orpheus Sector (When finished) (big page) *Betalis III Campaign (When finished) (big page) *Constantinus Iconoclasm *Maleceptor *Taros Campaign (basic proofread) *Alaric Prime (When finished) *Bork'an (rewrite pending) *Revuel Arvida (When finished) *Chronicles of Ursh *Vardus Praal *Pale Stars (When finished) (big page) *Gavriel Loken (recent major additions) *Death Korps Quartermaster *Corvus Blackstar *Gerasene Host *Salem Whitlock *Battle of the Alaxxes Nebula *Alaxxes Nebula *Chondax Campaign *The Eightscarred//The Wrath//The Skullsworn//The Harvest *Aghoru Campaign *Kayvas Persecution *Compliance of Caldera *Compliance of Melchior *Xarl//Variel the Flayer//Ruven//Uzas *Mezoa#Siege of Mezoa *Adeptus Custodes *Sisters of Silence *Electro-priest (TBA) *Lance (TBA) *Xorphas (TBA) *Pulsar-Fusil (TBA) *Warphunter (TBA) *Fortress World (Segmentum Pacificus) (TBA) *''Librarius Omnis'' (TBA) *Battle of the Whisperhead Mountains (TBA) *Xavyer Jubal (TBA) *Samus (TBA) *Sixty-Three-Nineteen (TBA) *Mersadie Oliton (TBA) *Sol System (and planets) (TBA) *Hand of Darkness (TBA) *Eye of Night (TBA) *Moriana (TBA) *Urkrathos (death scene extension) *Shark Assault Boat *Fallen Angels (add Fallen Angels wargear from Gathering Storm) *Timeline Updates *Adeptus Mechanicus Fleet (add ships too) *Cult Mechanicus Battle Congregation (TBA) *Adeptus Mechanicus Fleet (TBA) *Imperial Crusade (TBA) *Cadia System (TBA) *Cadian Sector (TBA) *Armageddon System (TBA) *Magos Dominus, Prime and Reductor (TBA) *Cato Secarius (add Gathering Storm material) *Legion of the Damned (add Gathering Storm material) *Living Saint (TBA) *Celestinian Crusade (TBA) *Synapse Creature (TBA) Priority Edits for Shas'o'Kais: *Aun'shi (Rewrite Pending) *Darkstrider *Cadre (Expand with info from more sources)